Head on Collision
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: After the Yule Ball fight, Ron and Hermione are lost in thought about each other. Obviously R/H


            AN: This takes place after the infamous Yule Ball fight between Ron and Hermione.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song is "Head on Collision" by New Found Glory. Never heard of em? Check em out!

Head on Collision

Hermione huffed up the stairs, not looking back at the boy who had made her so angry. She swiped at the tears still running down her cheeks. _What did I just say? _She thought to herself. Her words came flooding back to her.

"Next time there's a ball ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" A fresh wave of tears came at the remembrance of what she had said to him. This time she didn't bother trying to wipe them away. Why did he have to infuriate her so much? _Fraternizing with the enemy?_ Was he crazy? Did he actually think that she would go against Harry? Well of course! That would be the only reason, that she Hermione Granger, could get a date! OF COURSE! TO GET TO HARRY! She fumed again, hearing his voice in her head. 

That had been the thing that had hurt her the most. The way he had confidently stated that there would be no other way she could get a date. 

She sighed, and collapsed on her four-poster. She wanted to hate Ron for everything he had said, but that was another problem.  She didn't hate him. In fact, she was pretty sure she had feelings for him beyond friendship. When the ball had been announced she had  held onto a small hope that he might ask her, but when Viktor had shown interest, and Ron remained clueless, Hermione had decided to accept Viktor's invitation. 

And she couldn't believe what she had said to him! Eurgh! Now he most certainly knew how she felt! She had been so angry that she hadn't really been paying attention to what she was saying. "Ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort." She repeated the words to herself and let out a cry of frustration. "I might as well have said, Ron I like you!" Hermione whispered to herself. 

Alone in her dormitory, she scanned the room for something to take her mind off the incident that had just occurred. Her eyes landed on some girly magazine or other that Lavender had left on the floor. She shook her head. "Nah. I'm not that desperate." She smiled a little to herself, the first time that night since Ron had confronted her. Then, she spotted Parvati's Wizards' Wireless sitting on the girl's nightstand.

Thinking that some music would be a nice distraction, she turned a knob on the side and the radio came to life. "And now the Weird Sisters with their latest hit!" Hermione scowled and changed the station. The Weird Sisters just put the Yule Ball fresh in her mind. 

            A song was playing and she turned up the volume to hear the lyrics. 

I've been waiting for a good day 

_I've been holding back long enough_

_I've been hurting to tell you something_

_It's not the falling of the temperature_

_That's making all our bones run cold_

_It's the breeze you make_

_The presence felt when you're around me_

            She gasped at how the lyrics reminded her of the current situation between her and Ron. She repeated one of the lines of the song to herself. "I've been hurting to tell you something." Her eyes brimmed with tears again. She wished she could tell him about her feelings. 

_It feels like I'm at an all time low_

_Slightly bruised and broken_

_From our head on collision_

_I've never seen this side of you_

_Another tragic case of feeling_

_Bruised and broken_

_From our head on collision_

_I've never seen this side of you_

Another tragic case and I'm still 

            She and Ron sure had a lot of head on collisions. And bruised and broken just about summed up her feelings all right. Hermione dabbed at the tears spilling down her cheeks with the back of her hand, but knew she was powerless to stop them. She felt like her entire mind was focused on her emotions as the song continued. 

_Waiting for a good day_

_I think I've held this long enough_

_I think it's safe to tell you some things_

_It's not just what you say to people_

_And it's not the way you look at me_

_It's the way you present yourself for all of_

_Your worst critics to see_

            Hermione closed her eyes and imagined a day when she would be able to tell Ron about her feelings for him. In her fantasy, Ron wrapped her up in his arms at her confession. She opened her eyes and was brought back to the harshness of reality. Ron did not return her feelings. Little did she know how wrong she was. 

~*~*~

            Ron stormed up the steps muttering about girls and half-witted Bulgarians. Hermione's words taunted him the entire way up to his dormitory. What was it that she had said? "Ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" The way she had made it sound was almost like…well…..like he was jealous of Vicky. Well he most certainly was not! He was merely pointing out the facts. She was going against Harry and Hogwarts!

            He turned to his Wireless for a welcome distraction. A soft tune played and Ron strained his ears to lyrics of the song. 

I've been waiting for a good day 

_I've been holding back long enough_

_I've been hurting to tell you something_

_It's not the falling of the temperature_

_That's making all our bones run cold_

_It's the breeze you make_

_The presence felt when you're around me_

            Ron gulped, surprised at the realness of the words. A small voice in the back of his head told him that the queasy feeling in his stomach that had been accompanying him whenever he saw Hermione was not a feeling of friendship. He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his brain.

_It feels like I'm at an all time low_

_Slightly bruised and broken_

_From our head on collision_

_I've never seen this side of you_

_Another tragic case of feeling_

_Bruised and broken_

_From our head on collision_

_I've never seen this side of you_

Another tragic case I'm still 

            He was at an all time low, all right. Wow, this song pretty much depicted his feelings. Head on collision, eh? That about described the encounter all right. He chuckled to himself, and turned the volume higher as it continued. 

Waiting for a good day 

_I think I've held this long enough_

_I think it's safe to tell you some things_

_It's not just what you say to people_

_And it's not the way you look at me_

_It's the way you present yourself for all of_

_Your worst critics to see_

            He wished he could tell Hermione how he felt. Wait? What? He didn't feel anything, just anger at her for going with Vicky! "It must be this stupid song making me feel like a sappy prat!" He shouted to no one. Abruptly, he turned the radio off, trying to rid his thoughts of Hermione. However, he was unsuccessful. He could not stop picturing how, well……how pretty she had been tonight. That didn't mean he felt anything for her, it was just an observation of course. He sighed and turned in his four-poster bed, attempting to get comfortable. He scowled in the darkness and sincerely hoped that he was never forced to attend a ball ever again.

Well Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please Review! Check out my other stories!


End file.
